The Drug Distribution Authorization and Protocol Information System is an automated procedure used for the monitoring of investigational anticancer drug distribution. It has an established data base which is used to verify the accuracy of requests for drug supplies made by investigators. The system is also used to monitor protocol information, study reports, and historical drug shipment information. It utilizes the NIH computer facilities with programs written in PL/1, Conversational Programming, or Inquiry Reporting System. Data technician and programming skills are required. The level of effort is estimated at approximately 10,000 man-hours per year.